


A in D

by JadeEyedMonster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEyedMonster/pseuds/JadeEyedMonster
Summary: Knowledge is asking who should apologize, Merlin or Arthur?Wisdom is knowing that there is no need.So basically i checked and 'sorry' is 4 times in TDoTD alias !that episode!MERLIN: I'm sorry. I thought I'd defied the prophecy. [Arthur looks at him.] I thought I was in time.MERLIN: I'm sorry.ARTHUR: I'm sorry too. [Merlin walks to Arthur and takes his boots off.]ARTHUR: I don't want you to change. I want you...to always...be you. I'm sorry about how I treated you.There are two stages of apology for both Merlin and Arthur, when they are apologizing for different things......And i could write an essay about this but I will try to make into fanfiction instead so bear with me.





	1. Who is cleaning the mess?

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is about the 'I'm sorry. I thought I'd defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time.' which really is just about Merlin thinking that he failed.

There is always the time of the day that Merlin can just stop to think about all the stuff he seems to have no time to think about otherwise. Are the socks clean enough? What is that **mo** ld over there? Who are they going to burn this time a **r** ound? Why **d** oes he not t **r** ust Mordr **ed**? Who forgot the carrot in the kitchen?

_He continues to work._

He should read a book. He didn't have time to read a proper book for ages. It always gives him new ideas, new perspectives. It keeps his head running.

_He cleans up the bed._

After all he really enjoys mornings when he can wake up Arthur the worst way possible and then run away because The Once and Future King is not even able to stand up from his bed without falling under it. How does he miss the days when his Arthur was just a stupid prince. How does he miss the days when nothing was worse, when things were better. If that time ever was.

_He opens up the window._

Of course that time was. But of course that that time is no more. Things changed. Some for the better and some would be gladly forgotten by more than just Merlin.

_He goes to open the door._

Of course someone had to knock now when he finally finished cleaning the room and everything is as tidy as it could be. The windows and mirrors are shinning like the dragons twelfth gold tooth. Full of wise saws and modern instances and so he plays his part...

... _That tickles!!..._

Arthur couldn't stop laughing. "Stop, Merlin, stop! As your king and the ruler of Camelot i command you to stop." "As you wish my lord," declared Merlin with his beautiful cunning smile as he always does. But he never does what he declares. He continued to tickle the king as if it was the most subordinate chore he has ever done.

_Why do I love being with him so much? As there could ever be anyone else._

The sound of the key in the lock. The sensation of the touch that should have stopped long ago. The sound of the doorknob coming down in a spiral movement. The sensation of hands separating, hearts connecting and a long gaze into his eyes continuing. The sound of the door opening. The sensation of the gaze ending as quickly as the old bread can catch a mold.

* * *

The door opened wide and the knight entered into the room. Merlin knew that he was going to fail. He was always forgetting about that one person. Always and really never. "Hello, Mordred."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is asking who should apologize, Merlin or Arthur?  
> Wisdom is knowing that there is no need.
> 
> MERLIN: I'm sorry. I thought I'd defied the prophecy. [Arthur looks at him.] I thought I was in time.  
> MERLIN: I'm sorry. ARTHUR: I'm sorry too. [Merlin walks to Arthur and takes his boots off.]  
> ARTHUR: I don't want you to change. I want you...to always...be you. I'm sorry about how I treated you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is about nine days since the last chapter which is not bad time management on my part. This time I am still focusing on the 'I'm sorry. I thought I'd defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time.' but this time from Arthur's perspective. I will be playing with this one a little bit since Arthur doesn't know about the prophecy at this stage and I hope you will like it.

_Did you see the flares in the sky?_

Why Mordred?

_Did you?_

~~Sure Merlin has a reason for not trusting him.~~

_"Did you?"_

~~But why does he not talk to me about it? Does he not trust me either?~~

_"Hello, clotpole! There is a fire in lower town. Is there anything that should be done about that?"_

Arthur woke up from a deep thought. At least that what he called it. He was sure Merlin would never believe him that he was actually capable of such a deed as deep thinking but HE WAS! What does he want this time?

_"Finally! You have to give some people some orders. You know, those who actually listen to you."_

**"Mordred!"**

_Were you blinded by the light?_

 

 **Tell him to take care of it. He is one of my finest knights.** I hope he will do well. I know that he is really trying and I want him to do well. Yes. I shall tell Merlin to send for him, so I can go back to my comfortable bed. I am so sleepy.

_Were you blinded by the light?_

"Send for  **Mordred**! He can handle this issue with a nobleness worth of a king. He knows what to do and will be quick to help those people."

_Were you blinded by the light?_

> ___~~~~_ ~~I would like to get into Merlin's head for once.~~

* * *

 

  
  


_Running through the corridor, prepared for the worst, knowing that this time **he** will help and  **he**_ _will be kind. But there will come a time when..._

That smile when he entered the room, that pose of his slim body that suggested his unfailing certainty and relaxed devotion, that nod that showed more of his inner warmth than any poem ever could. And he was there, standing in the door. He was always there. Arthur was sure Merlin helped more people on his way to Mordred and back to Arthur than Arthur and Mordred together helped during this whole fire. Yet, he was there, always ready to do his bidding.

_arthur i know you are tired but can you please listen to me i have to speak to you about something_

"I am glad you are back so early, Merlin" Oh, how he loved saying his name. "Now you can do again what you already did and get me ready for bed, since you so abruptly woke me up before."

_"But!"_

But Arthur knew that Merlin would never leave his side. ~~~~~~He knew that even as Mordred's royalty to Camelot flourished, so the seeds of his betrayal were being sown.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to move onto the next chapter. Also I was thinking about writing a bonus chapters for each sorry that would involve more character than just Merlin and Arthur but I want to keep it separate. I will keep you updated.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when will i get to the next chapter. Might me a week, might be a year.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Definitely before the next season of Merlin tho (too soon?) (always too soon!!!!!!!!!!) (my Merlin Feels hurt .... .. . .)


End file.
